


Giving Ironwood the News

by DaireneCallahan



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: A OC Mistralian messenger travels to Atlas under orders from the Mistral Council to report news to Ironwood ahead of Qrow, Maria, RWBY, JNPR, and Oscar...





	Giving Ironwood the News

Atlas Military Headquarters

The young soldier peeked into General Ironwood’s office. “The messenger has arrived, General.”

“Send her in,” General Ironwood waved authoritatively, and the young man hurried to obey.

A moment later, a young woman in a cloak came in.

“May I offer you some coffee?” The General stated, offering up a cup preemptively. “I take it the Mistral Council sent you?”

“Naturally,” The messenger replied dryly. “Mistral’s forces are all stretched to their very limit. Honestly, the only reason they spared me to deliver this message is because they still have this desperate hope that Atlas might send help.”

“And you?”

“Hope? Yes. Expect? Not really. No one trusts anyone anymore, and rumors about war are everywhere, thanks to that scumbag Cinder. So, do you know what happened in Haven?”

“I have heard rumors, but they’re inconsistent and usually dark. Is Lionheart really…?”

“Lionheart is dead, and Haven is without a headmaster,” The messenger replied darkly. “And so is most of Mistral’s best Huntsmen and Huntresses.”

“I see…” Ironwood looked down.

“Qrow and his… group are on their way, no doubt. Should be getting used to their accommodations about now. They’ll fill you in on the details of the Battle of Haven. But at least it was a victory. The White Fang is mostly done for, thanks to the Faunus Militia from Menagerie, surprisingly. By the way, did you hear what happened in Argus?”

“I received a report from the Atlesian garrison there-”

“Did they tell you how Special Operative Cordovin endangered the city by using a Colossus to attempt to kill Qrow and his team? She attempted to outright kill Qrow, the famed Huntress known as the ‘Grim Reaper’, Ozpin’s current reincarnation, Weiss Schnee herself, and Qrow’s niece. They had the Relic of Knowledge with them too. Just so you know. She relented in the end, after they helped save Argus from the Leviathan- and she did do her part and killed the giant Grimm… but she damn-near killed a bunch of important people. She came so close to ruining everything.”

“Well, this is… awkward,” The General inclined his head. “Thank you for informing me about this. I’ll be sure… to have a talk.”

“Glad to hear it. But don’t just take my word for it. Ask them tomorrow.” The Mistral messenger stood up. “I have to get back to Mistral now.”

“Understood,” General Ironwood stood up as well. “I’ll have my men show you out.”


End file.
